Bittersweet
by PeanutButterCookiesYum
Summary: Jemima wants to get back the tom that she loves the most, even if that means making a total fool of herself. Based a little on something that happened to me. Please R&R!


**A/N: I love the Jemima/Pouncival pairing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. Obviously.**

Jemima looked down at her paws and pouted. If only Pouncival loved her instead of Etcetera, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Pouncival was head over paws in love with Cettie and she accepted that. It still hurt though. Jemima would lie in the tall grass for hours hoping that for some unknown reason, they would break up. She knew it was wrong but she loved him so much. Just thinking about Pouncival loving her again made her so excited.

He had loved her once, but that was long ago. Jemima thought that he was the one that she would be with for the rest of her life. She sat by herself fantasizing about her future life with Pouncival. He was so gorgeous. And fun to be around. The kind of tom everyone fell in love with. He was Jemima's first kiss, first love, first everything. They dated for six months then Pouncival decided that it wouldn't work. She didn't find out for a while that he had cheated on her. With Vicky too. Jemima felt truly betrayed. She didn't talk to either of them for weeks.

Then he started dating Etcetera. Jemima was jealous but Etcetera was her friend so she put up with it. She secretly loved him. One day, Jemima sat with Pouncival in the dandelion field and he said that he loved her as a little sister. She pulled at the grass to keep herself from crying. It was enough even to be loved as a sister by him though. At least there was a little love. But not the love she had for him.

After a whole year, Pouncival was still dating Etcetera. Jemima wasn't going to give up. She still held on the last shred of hope that he might love her again. Sometimes Jemima would get a moment or two alone with Pouncival and he would put his arm around her and tease her and tickle her like he used to. On those days, she was so happy, but those days were rare. No one but dearest Electra knew about Jemima's feeling for Pouncival. Electra had loved him too, when Jemima was dating him. It had torn them apart but they got over that little bump in their friendship. Electra didn't love him anymore, but liked being around him. This kinda upset Jemima but she didn't say anything because what else was she supposed to do? All she ever did anymore was keep her feelings to herself. And they were fighting to come out.

In an attempt to keep her mind off Pouncival, Jemima went to her favorite place, the dandelion field, and lay in a big patch of dandelions. She rolled around sending dandelion fluff flying into the air. The white puff balls made her laugh. Her happiness was soon interrupted when Pouncival walked into the field. Jemima stopped rolling and sat up dusting herself off.

Pouncival laughed and sat down by Jemima. She tried to hide her reddening cheeks. They sat in silence until Pouncival sighed.

"So, how have you been, Jemi?"

Jemima let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Good, fighting with Lettie a little lately, though. What about you?"

"Good and why are you and Lettie fighting?"

"Well, there's a tom, and I really like him and she told me that she might start dating him."

He laughed a small little laugh. "It's Tumblebrutus, isn't it?"

Jemima's breath caught. "How did you know?"

Pouncival laughed again. "I just do."

"How?"

"I just do."

"Grr." There was a silence for a few minutes. "Yeah, so, I'm mad at Lettie..."

"Jeez, it's just a tom."

"Yeah, I know but I just want to find someone who isn't a total jerk and just be happy."

"Jee, thanks." he sounded hurt.

"What? I _was_ happy with you and you weren't a jerk, I love you so much. But you love Etcetera so, yeah.."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you."

Jemima's heart skipped a beat, but in the back of her mind she knew that he meant the brother-sister thing. "Yeah, but not like I love you," She blurted out and quickly regretted it. She stood up to leave. "I'll just go..."

Pouncival jumped to stop her from leaving. "No, don't leave. And um, yeah I do."

She knew he was lying. "Nuh uh.."

"Ya huh, I put my arm around you and I have to stop myself from kissing you."

"You don't really mean that?"

Pouncival grabbed Jemima's arm and pulled her back to the ground. "I do."

"Oh.." Jemima sunk back, trying not to burst out in tears.

"Why do you think I tickle you or hold your leg?"

Jemima sighed. "I just thought it was the brother-sister thing."

"No. I do love you."

She looked up defiantly into Pouncival's eyes. "You know, it's a horrible thing to mess with a queen's feelings. I really hope that you're not lying to me."

Pouncival looked back, hurt. "I'm not!"

"Okay."

"Well, now you know the truth." Pouncival stood up and bounded away. Jemima jumped up happily sending dandelion fluff into the air. She ran back to the Junkyard excitedly.

Ignoring the stares of all the other jellicles, Jemima went to her den and cried. They weren't all sad tears, just mostly. She was so happy that Pouncival did love her but sad that she couldn't have him, he was still dating Etcetera. That night, Jemima cried herself to sleep.

Jemima woke up in the middle of her wonderful dream, Pouncival broke up with Etcetera and he wanted to be Jemima's tom-friend again. The two were sitting in the middle of the dandelion field, kissing, with dandelion fluff flying all around them. She unhappily crawled out of her den to see what had woken her up.

It was Pouncival.

Jemima's heart sped up. Maybe her dream was coming true?

He came into her den and sat on a pile of cloth that was supposed to be Jemima's bed. "Jemi, you know that talk we had lastnight?"

"Yeah?" _Had he actually broken up with Etcetera? Did he want her back?_

Pouncival sighed heavily. "Can we keep it between us?" Jemima's heart sank. He didn't want her back. He still loved Etcetera more.

She tried desperately to keep the tears back. "Uh, yeah." she turned around and let the tears fall.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around." and he left.

Jemima stood alone in her den, crying. Wishing for nothing more than to take back the night before. Something she could never do.

**A/N: Did you hate it? Love it? Please R&R!**

**Hope you liked it! Till next time! :D**


End file.
